The present invention relates to a transmitter cover for an electrical machine having a shroud, which is in the form of a pot, for mounting on the electrical machine and for covering a transmitter. The present invention also relates to an electrical machine having a transmitter which is attached to the electrical machine with the aid of a transmitter cover such as this.
Servomotors are equipped as standard with different transmitters. The transmitters are generally used as rotation speed measurement devices and/or as angular position transmitters for open-loop and closed-loop control systems for the motor. However, the transmitter may also be a temperature sensor, an acceleration sensor or some other sensor for detection of a physical variable.
Servomotors and other electrical machines have different axis heights, depending on their purpose. This means that the diameters of the electrical machines differ. Nevertheless, it is desirable, if possible, to use the same transmitters and transmitter sizes for the electrical machines which are of different sizes. This reduces the transmitter variance and therefore the production effort for the transmitters and the logistics effort for assembly of the electrical machines.
The transmitters are normally integrated in a transmitter housing with a plug. In the case of motors, they are typically attached to the non-drive end and/or are mounted in the vicinity of the axis. However, if the fixed bearing and the brake for the motor are also located at this non-drive end, then the transmitter attachment screws frequently collide with the attachment screws for the bearing cap and/or brake. When a problem such as this occurs, one is therefore forced to use a different transmitter or a different transmitter housing, in order to allow both the attachment of the bearing cap and of the brake as well as the sealing of the transmitter with respect to the motor, with an appropriate transmitter cover. In this case, it should also be noted that the angular position of the transmitter or of the transmitter housing can generally not be changed, since this affects the operation of angular position transmitters and rotation speed transmitters.
The object of the present invention is therefore to reduce the production effort for electrical machines with transmitters.